User talk:Promethius20
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sto Lat page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 08:27, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Stubs Hey, thanks for your help with the wiki. When adding the category Stubs to pages, could you add to pages rather than adding the category directly to pages? Makes it easier to remove — Ciphrius Kane (talk) 17:30, December 18, 2015 (UTC) No, Cannot comply, this wikia has to meet Standardized wikia practices, if you want them to have stub template, but they also need to be in stub category for easy refference to expert editors that want to un-stub them, plus your template stub does not classify what kind of stub, also it does not put in the developmental class stubs either. they need lots of stub categorys in order to help the editors that will be experts in the subject matters of the respective pages that these future editors will know about. with out stub categories these future editors will become lost and having trouble in there respective areas of editing expertise Promethius20 (talk) 05:29, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :I was referring specifically to that category only, which does place the pages the template is on into the stub category. Also, I was unaware that there were meant to be different sorts of stubs - the RuneScape wiki does not use different stub categories, and frae fit I can tell nor does the Arrowverse wiki - they both use a generic stub wiki. If ye wish to add the other stub categories without a template go ahead, but please use the template fer adding the category stubs — Ciphrius Kane (talk) 19:39, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :Yes but other wikias do use different stub categories like Triniy and Nintendo. Promethius20 (talk) 01:11, December 20, 2015 (UTC) ::That is not the issue here. Those wikis still add a template to the pages indicating that the article is a stub, which is what I am asking you to do. The template tells people what to do a whole lot better than adding in the category manually. You wish to create more stub categories and add them to pages manually, go ahead, but please add the template as well — Ciphrius Kane (talk) 02:26, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Actually i cant help with the stubs casue im broke i cant go out and buy some discworld books so i am just not knowledgable enough to really add to them to make them non-stubs as you requested years ago. Promethius20 (talk) 22:33, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Hi! Hello! You and I seem to be active editors here, so i dropped by to say hi. Two makes a team! :) Feel free to leave me a message if you need any kind of help or assistance; i'm currently actively reading Discworld series so I'm still fresh with all the data. Cheers! (Also, nice to meet another Civ fan) Lucynickbakura (talk) 00:05, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Congrats on Addicted badge! That must be the most awesome achievement i ever saw someone achieve. Lucynickbakura (talk) 20:35, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :: Nice to meet you Lucy. How old are you by the way? I got the 1 year badge over at Civilization wikia. Promethius20 (talk) 03:15, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :: 1 year badge...you are truly my hero, now. Seriously. THAT takes unearthly devotion...Congrats! Amazing achievement. I'm curious, did that take lot of effort, or was it spontaneous achievement? Unfortunatelly, i don't have the chance to devote myself more, because of the job and everything. Ah, i'm 25, by the way. Lucynickbakura (talk) 12:34, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :: ::oh your 25 years old, thats nice, your close to my age i was thinking you were going to be like 13 or 14 years old or something. ::yes the 1 year badge did take alot of devotion and actual hard work. I had to skip on traveling to the state of missouri to do my grandmothers funeral. and she had a funeral in the summer of 2013. also i rememberd that when it was march of 2013 i was able to get my ex girl freind named cassandra to come visit me, an i found her on face book, the thing is she was the only ex girlfreind to have actually visited me later on after we broke up and i think its becasue she was the only girl that i decided to go all the way with in the bed chambers, all the other girls back then i would just refuse them from there sexual need becasue i was not ready yet but there was the night where cassandra spent the night at my house for a few nights over the week end and i sleeped in my bed with me and for what ever reason i never asked her for sex nor did she for me, but then all of a sudden it was monday and it was time for me to get out of bed and for us young lovers to go to school, and then she asked me if i could call off from school to stay in bed with her for the day to have sex but i told her that i had a real big test at school and that after i got home from school i would do the sex thing with her. so i did that and then everything was fine and we broke up and eventually i joined the navy and came back and years later found her on face book. im single right now by the way. ::back in march when she came to visit me i kept talking about how she would cook those scambled eggs for me when she was living over here , and she said but that was the only thing she knew how to cook. after this my mom drove her home and she lived over on the north side on the other side of the city and all i could think about on the drive home was eventually getting that darn 1 year badge eventually on civilization wikia to come a year later. all of a sudden it was june of 2013 and then my grandmother geneva was sick and she eventually died and she did either on my birthday or like a few days later or something and everyone in my household went off to her funeral but i had that un earthly devotion to getting my badge so i decided to stay home and keep trying to put in those days. Geneva was the youngest of my grandparents but she died first and then her husband the oldest of my grandparents died last in 2015 kinda strange like that i was not expecting all my grand parents to just die of old hag like that and in that order. but long story short i eventually got the one year badge in early 2014. ::also besides the time devotion there was also this attention to detail devotion becasue i had to do all this research on how the difference kinda of units in the scenarios had all these different statistics and such and i always wanted to go the extra mile rather than only make small edits to that wikia Promethius20 (talk) 01:06, March 10, 2016 (UTC) :: ::Ok i just gained the 1 year badge. Promethius20 (talk) 03:47, November 26, 2016 (UTC) hi there, Can you fix the mess the vandals have done to the Josh Kidby page. I tried but I am not getting anywhere. I might have made it worse. I tried rolling it back but it wouldn't let me. Hope you have more success than I did. Cheers, robbennie Robbennie (talk) 01:42, February 27, 2019 (UTC) sorry I meant josh kirby robbennieRobbennie (talk) 01:43, February 27, 2019 (UTC) No i cant help with vandals, im not a active wikia editor person anymore. I read it a bunch but i dot edit it. Promethius20 (talk) 17:17, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Galaxy Quest News! Hey Promethius! My name is Mandy and I'm a Fandom for the TV/Movies vertical. I'm reaching out to you because as one of the top contributors of Galaxy Quest Wiki, I thought you might be interested in hearing some exciting news. In celebration of Galaxy Quest's upcoming 20th anniversary, Fandom has produced a new feature-length documentary about the film and its legacy, which will premiere at New York Comic Con on October 5th! You can check out this article for additional details on the documentary. I also wanted to let you know that I'll be doing some work on the wiki to prepare for the new release, and I was wondering if you'd be interested in returning to the wiki to help out. Let me know what you think and I look forward to hopefully working with you in the future! :) —idekmandy 05:19, September 26, 2019 (UTC)